


In the Dark

by musicsetsyoufree



Series: One-Shots Based On Songs [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, Hope you like it!, Well I tried, i've written alot but this is my first actual published fanfic:), non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicsetsyoufree/pseuds/musicsetsyoufree
Summary: Camila has been hiding her feelings too long… will she finally tell a certain bandmate the truth?





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ignore the actual timeline of certain events, thanks and enjoy:) also I’d recommend listening to “In the Dark” as you read.

Smile. The camera lights flash bright. Smile again. It’s all for the cameras. 

 

Camila looked to her bandmate, Lauren Jauregui. Lauren, with her green eyes flashing, her mouth opening wide to smile at the paparazzi, was the definition of perfect, to Camila.

 

Even though the whole world shipped them as #camren, the cute couple from the popular girl group Fifth Harmony, there was no basis of truth behind the rumours. None. Yes, they smiled together, joked around, put their arms around each other- but none of it meant anything other than a strictly platonic friendship.

 

Or so Lauren and the other three girls thought. 

 

The real truth was Camila had fallen head of heels for her gorgeous bandmate, whom she knew she had no chance with. She was dorky and always acting like a crazed idiot; meanwhile, Lauren was… perfection. Gorgeous. 

 

~You're so gorgeous, I can't say anything to your face, 'cause look at your face. And I'm so furious at you for making me feel this way… But, what can I say? You're gorgeous~ The lyrics ran through Camila’s head. Nothing had ever felt more true than Taylor’s words. That was one reason Camila’s completely loved (no homo) her out-of-league singer friend. Taylor’s lyrics perfectly described how she felt at times. And the melody was good too.

 

“Camila?” 

 

Camila jerked out of her thoughts, looking at the person who’d spoken to her. A man with a huge camera grinned, a golden tooth showing. He looked at her nastily.

 

“Smile, girls,” he ordered, pointing the camera at her and Lauren. 

 

Camila easily smiled, ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine when Lauren put her arm around her waist and smiled as well. Camila had always been good at hiding her feelings deep down, so she cursed herself for staring at Lauren so openly, almost drooling, for all the cameras to see.

 

And, for that matter, the other girls in their band as well. Normani and Dinah were shooting her suspicious glances, while Ally was completely oblivious as always, attempting to draw the cameras to look at her. The paparazzi, however, were intent on snapping as many pictures as possible of Camren, the totally-in-love duo who were taking over twitter with the trending hashtag.

 

“Alright, alright,” their manager said. “Clear out, we’re leaving.”

 

The paparazzi grumbled, but shuffled out of the way so Camila and the others could get by and take the car waiting for them home. 

 

The whole ride home was uncomfortable as Ally talked loudly to her quiet bandmates, all of whom were in a silent debate. The four of them were literally texting each other while in the same car, in a group chat without Ally.

 

The gist of it went like this: Normani and Dinah argued over whether Camren was real, Camila desperately denied it, and Lauren kept trying to bring up other topics to distract to others. Oh, and Lauren vehemently denied it as well. Camila’s heart broke just a little bit.

 

Finally Ally could tell something was up, and she snapped her fingers under Normani’s nose. Normani reluctantly looked up. 

 

Finally, after a tense twenty minute drive, their car ended up in front of the huge mansion near Hollywood that management was renting for the girls to live in. The second they arrived, Camila jumped out of the car and dived into the house, wanting to get away from the others. 

 

Hours later, she was still hiding in her room. Ally texted her asking to come in. Camila, finally giving in, went and unlocked the door for the ball of sunshine who was always bouncing around and being oblivious. However, when she opened the door, Ally didn’t look like her normal self.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Camila asked, a little weirded out by her shorter friend’s somber mood. 

 

“Yeah,” Ally sighed. “It’s just, you guys always ignore me…”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Camila said, not knowing how to respond. “It’s not like that, it’s just… it was a little tense earlier and none of us felt like talking…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Ally muttered. She brightened, looking like her old self again. “Want to go out and watch a movie or something?”

 

“Umm, of course, let’s go,” Camila said, “just give me a second, I have to change.” 

 

Camila shut the door on her friend’s face, and rushed to her wardrobe to put on something to wear. She cycled through several dresses, then through cute outfits with ripped jeans. She just didn’t know what to wear anymore.

 

Camila finally decided on jean shorts and a black The 1975 band shirt. She emerged fifteen minutes later to a bored-looking Ally.

 

“Finally ready?” Ally asked wryly. 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Camila said, out of breath. The two friends headed out to watch a movie.

 

Three hours later.

 

They were on their ride back, Ally driving, when suddenly Ally spouted, “Tell me what’s wrong, Mila.”

 

Camila swallowed. “What?”

 

“You know what I mean,” Ally insisted. “That movie was supposed to be funny, but you hardly smiled once.”

 

“No, I laughed a couple times,” Camila argued futility. But she knew her shorter friend was right. Her unrequited feelings towards a certain bandmate really weighed down on her. She’d have to find a way to let it go.

 

“I know,” Ally says. Camila’s mouth went dry. What did she know? Her real feelings for Lauren? Or that she-

 

“I know what’s bothering you,” Ally says, “Is it the fame finally getting to you? You’re always so calm, so I thought…” Her words faded into the background, as relief coursed through Camila. Ally didn’t know her secret. But maybe she didn’t want to carry it alone anymore. It was too much.

 

“I love her,” Camila blurted out.

 

Ally blinked. “What? Who?”

 

“Umm…” Camila bit her lip. Suddenly revealing her secret didn’t seem like a good idea.

 

“Tell me,” Ally coaxed.

 

“Lauren…” Camila finally mumbled. Even though she feels so exposed, it feels good to get it out. “Since like forever…”

 

“Ohhh,” Ally said, looking like she was thinking hard. “You know I’m always here for you right?”

 

“Yeah,” Camila said quietly. “Thank you.”

 

“What do you think you’ll do?” Ally asked. “I believe in you, Mila.”

 

“I… I have no idea,” Camila admitted.

 

“Well, do you truly love her?” Ally asked.

 

“Yes,” Camila answered automatically.

 

“Would you want her to be with someone else?”

 

“No, of course not!”

 

“Then go get her, Mila,” Ally said, smiling. Camila thought about it; she did love Lauren, and what was there to lose, really?

 

“Alright, thank you Ally,” Camila said to her friend. “I’ll… I’ll tell her. It’s- it’s not like I’m just blindly in love; I want to know the real her. We never have a real conversation. We talk about music, about the weather, about anything that’s not serious…”

 

“It’ll work out,” Ally promised her friend. “Seriously, trust me.”

 

“Alright, I trust you,” Camila said, almost hugging her friend, before realising she was driving. She definitely didn’t want to die right then, so she refrained from wrapping her arms around her oldest bandmate.

 

The two singers arrived back at their huge Hollywood mansion home. They got out, departing separate ways. Ally went down to the left towards her room, but Camila turned right to go to Lauren’s room. She had a confession to make. And a question.

 

She knocked on the door, swallowing hard.

 

A moment later, it opened to a sad-looking Lauren. She was wearing pajama shorts and a blue oversized sweatshirt. 

 

“Ummm…” Camila said, not knowing what to say.

 

“Is there something you want?” Lauren asked, looking a little miffed.

 

“Could… could I come in?” Camila ventured slowly.

 

“Oh, uh, sure,” Lauren mumbled, opening the door more for the younger Latina to step in. Camila closed the door behind her. Without speaking, they both went and sat down on Lauren’s bed.

 

“Look, Cami-” Lauren started, but suddenly Camila couldn’t contain herself anymore.

 

“Who are you, really? Who are you- in the dark?” she blurted out.

 

Lauren looked a little confused. “Huh?”

 

“Show me the real you,” Camila said softly. Camila was looking at Lauren, her beauty blinding, unable to look away.

 

The older girl blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking ab-”

 

“Why can’t you show me? Show me the scary parts,” Camila whispered. Lauren's eyes looked like they contained the whole universe.

 

“I can’t,” Lauren said, her voice dropping so much so the younger Cuban could barely hear her.

 

“Darlin’ come on and let me see, darlin’ I promise I won’t run,” Camila murmured. Her bandmate’s green eyes met her brown ones.

 

“Camila, what are you trying to s-”

 

“I. Want. To. Know. The. Real. You,” Camila said, emphasizing each word.

 

Lauren turned off the light, then lied down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Camz,” Lauren said, the nickname rolling right off her tongue, “I don’t normally open up to anyone, and…”

 

Camila patiently waited for the continuation of the sentence. She did like that her long-time crush called her by such an endearing nickname, though. She truthfully didn’t like “Mila” much.

 

“Well… well…” Lauren trailed off. “Look, what they were saying in the car earlier…”

 

Camila knew she was talking about Dinah and Normani arguing whether Camren was real.

 

“Well,” Lauren said, “It’s… true.”

 

Camila couldn’t comprehend. “What do you mean?”

 

Lauren didn’t look at her, just kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling. “I- I like you, Camz.”

 

“Ohhh,” Camila said lamely. First off, she couldn’t believe it. Second, what was she supposed to say?! Third, LAUREN JAUREGUI liked her, CAMILA CABELLO?? That’s not even possible...

 

“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way,” the older Cuban said quickly, “I… I’ve just been trying to distance myself from you, so like I wouldn’t like you, but it’s not really working…”

 

“Laur, Laur,” Camila said, “I like you too, like a lot.”

 

Lauren turned towards her. “You do?”

 

Swallowing, the younger girl confirmed. “Yes.”

 

Lauren smiled, taking Camila’s hand. “For how long?”

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! please please leave a comment and kudos if you're still active in this camren fandom, because I'm planning on uploading a lot, so please do and let me know:)) 
> 
> -jess


End file.
